This Wasn't The Plan
by Reddevil6394
Summary: Caitlyn had simple instructions. Go to Camp Rock, Make Nate fall in love with her, Find out his secret, Dump him and destroy his career. Easy Right? She thought so. Of course she didn't count on actually falling in love with him.
1. The Plan

Hey guys! I haven't written in a while but I hope you like this and it isn't too hard to understand! If you have any questions please ask and I will clear them up in the next chapter!

SUMMARY: Caitlyn had simple instructions. Go to Camp Rock, Make Nate fall in love with her and find out his secret. Dump him and destroy his career. Easy Right? She thought so. Of course she didn't count on actually falling in love with him.

Disclaimer: What you already know, I do not own.

"Caity!" Ugh. I rolled my eyes as I heard my step fathers booming voice echo up the staircase and into my room. Even with my stereo at full blast his thunderous holler cut thorough it like a knife. He knew how much I HATED being called Caity. I had told him on several occasions that I would only respond to Caitlyn or Cait, if I let you call me that. But without fail, he continually called me Caity until I had no choice but to respond. Rolling over on my bed I switched off my ihome and slowly made my way down the stairs.

As you probably already figured out me and my step father don't have the most loving relationship. In fact, we don't really have much of a relationship at all. Harold Gibbens married my mother just after my 14th birthday, after only knowing each other for five months. They eloped while I was on a school fieldtrip and when I got home, BAM a new dad. To say I was shocked would be an understatement; I was so surprised that I fainted when my mom held up her left hand, showing a fist sized diamond on her fourth finger. It wasn't that I always disliked Harold, I really didn't know him in the beginning, other than the fact that he and my mom went out on dates often, he was 6'4 oh yeah, and he was LOADED. Now I know what you're thinking, Caitlyn's mom is a gold digger. Well guess what, you're wrong. My mother had no idea Harold headed a multimillion dollar record company until their third month of dating. He only told her that he worked for Shine Right Records, he didn't say how high up in the company he was. She truly loved him, for lord knows why, and they wanted to get married, so they did.

The unexpected happened when I was 16; my mother was on her way home from a business meeting when she was in a car accident. Her Honda was flipped three times and she was killed instantly, leaving Harold with the new house they bought and to his dismay, me. After my mother was killed I saw Harold's true colors come out. He was a competitive, selfish man who would do anything to earn money and destroy the competition. So while Harold was technically my Step Dad, he was really only a man that lived in the same house as me. We avoided each other as much as possible while I counted down the days until my 18th birthday and the day I could get Harold out of my life for good.

Reaching the bottom of the staircase I saw Harold sitting at the long dining room table with an unreadable look upon his face. Suspiciously I walked towards the end of the table before taking a seat furthest away from him. I looked into his cold eyes trying to see what he would want to talk to me about. It couldn't be school, my last day was yesterday and I ended my year with straight A's, so he couldn't yell at me for that. To be honest this was very out of the ordinary for him, attempting to make any conversation with me. An awkward silence hung around us as I scratched at the table waiting for him to say something. After what felt like hours of silence he finally spoke up, sitting high in his chair.

"Caity-" He began.

"Caitlyn" I said offhandedly, with a glare he continued.

"Have you heard of the band Connect Three?" I scoffed despite myself.

"You mean one of the most popular teenage bands in the world right now? No I've never heard of them." Sarcasm dripped from every word I spoke. I could see Harold's face turning red from across the table.

"Good." He forced out a grin. "That will make your job much easier." I felt my brows wrinkle in confusion.

"Job? What job? What are you talking about?" A wicked smirk replaced his forced smile.

"Well Caity" I held myself back from throwing something at him. "Connect Three is signed with my opposing record company, Open Star Records, they are also the only band that keeps their record sales higher than ours." I stared at Harold, confusion evident on my face about what this had to do with me, he simply continued. "I have been looking for ways to bring down Connect Three, get them kicked off the label or lose their fans, anything." Leaning back in my chair I groaned.

"Why isn't that a surprise?" Harold gave me a sharp look. "I still don't get what this has to do with me?" Reaching behind him he slid a pamphlet down the table to me. CAMP ROCK was written in big letters across the top, while pictures of kids singing and playing instruments covered the rest of the pages. "Camp Rock? What is this some kind of music camp?" Harold nodded.

"That's exactly what it is; I also have word from good source that the members of Connect Three will be working as councilors there this summer, something about their uncle owning it and them wanting to help out." Still not understanding the point I leaned forward.

"Well whoopee for them! I still don't understand what this has to do with me." Clicking his tongue Harold smirked.

"Patience my dear and I will get to you." Sighing I slumped in my chair waiting for Harold to continue. "The youngest member of the band, Nathan I think his name is, disappeared in mid September." At these words, my interest grew.

"What do you mean disappeared? He's a famous musician; he can't just fall off the face of the earth without people noticing and for no good reason." Harold nodded his head.

"Exactly, People did notice and started asking questions, but his company skillfully avoided every single one of them and the truth is yet to be revealed. Which leads me to believe that there is something to hide." He gave me a strange look. "That's where you come in. You will go to Camp Rock this summer, get close to this boy and find out where he disappeared to." My jaw dropped at what he just instructed me to do.

"I'm sorry are you insane?" I yelled rising to my feet. "You cannot honestly expect me to become friends with this random guy I have never met and get him to spill all his secrets to me in one summer! Not to mention I am not wasting my summer at some camp!"

"Oh please you know you would have a good time!" Harold scoffed. "You think I don't know all about your little dreams of becoming a music producer? You're mother used to talk about them all the time-" I felt my hand collide with the table.

"Don't talk about my mother to me!" I screamed feeling the heat rise to my face when he simply rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I figured you might not be so keen on doing this so I have a proposition for you." He paused to meet my eyes. "The Gifford School of music." My breath caught in my throat as the words left his mouth. "That's right, I will send to you there for your senior year if you do this." I couldn't believe what he was offering me in exchange for finding out this guy's secret. Not only would I get a jump start on my producing skills but it would also mean I would get to live away from Harold for a whole school year. Suddenly I warmed up to the idea of Camp Rock.

"So all I have to do is be his friend and have him tell me why he was M.I.A. in September?"

"Not quite" I should have known, with Harold, nothing is simple. "I want you to make him fall in love with you. I want him to trust you completely, and then it will be more likely that he will tell you his little secret. Also, this way when you break his heart, and reveal his secret, his band will come crumbling along with them." I shook my head, disgusted with what I was about to agree too. But if it meant getting away from Harold and going to Gifford I would do it.

"How do I get him to fall in love with me?" I questioned quietly knowing he would already have this planned out. Smirking he handed me a file with the words Nathan Black written in bold letters. Skimming through it I found a list of favorite foods, movies and bands. How he got into music and info about Connect Three. Pretty much anything you wanted to know about Nathan Black was in my hands.

"Memorize it." Harold ordered. "Be his perfect match, the girl of his dreams." I shook my head; I couldn't believe I was doing this. "Once you find out why he disappeared, you tell me and then dump the loser. And I can make sure that his company dumps him." A wicked smile grew on his face. "But, if you should fail, bye, bye Gifford." A bit my tongue, stopping myself from saying something I would regret later. "I would start studying that thing now Caity, you leave for Camp Rock tomorrow morning." With that Harold left the room with a sickly smile on his face.

Running my hands through my curly hair I sighed. By tomorrow I had to be Nathan Blacks dream girl and something told me it would take me a lot of studying to get me there. Opening the first page of the folder I read the contents out loud.

"Favorite cereal: Cheerios…"

I have been away from writing for so long! I hope this didn't suck to badly but I was hit with inspiration and thought I should try this story out! The next chapter will be more exciting, and longer. Caitlyn will go to Camp Rock in the next chapter and meet Nate. If you want me to continue this story, review please :)


	2. He's A Mission

SUMMARY: Caitlyn had simple instructions. Go to Camp Rock, Make Nate fall in love with her and find out his secret. Dump him and destroy his career. Easy Right? She thought so. Of course she didn't count on actually falling in love with him.

Disclaimer: What you already know, I do not own.

A/N: Thank you guys for all the alerts! I'm still not sure if you guys want me to continue this story or not so please let me know by reviewing! And thank you to MisguidedDreamer, tic tac toe 03, and Kate for reviewing!

* * *

I took one last look around my room before deciding that I had everything packed that I would need for the summer, glancing in the mirror I took in my appearance. I was wearing a blue tank top, because the file said Nathan Black's favorite color was blue, along with white skinny jeans. The file also mentioned that Nathan loved when girls wore Converse, so sure enough on my feet I sported the black and white shoes.

Funny things stood out to me as I was packing last night, Harold instructed that I was only to bring what would attract Nathan Black, even if it wasn't what I would normally wear. But as I read through his folder I found that what he liked was what I liked too. For the most part, my suitcase was filled with things I would wear on a daily basis, with the exception of a few dresses and skirts. Apparently Nathan Black liked when girls dressed up, while I would rather be shot then put on a skirt. However if it meant going to Gifford next year I would suffer through the frills and dresses.

Pulling my hair out of my usual ponytail I let my long curls fall down my back; that was how Nathan Black liked a girl's hair after all. Rolling my final suitcase down the stairs I came face to face with Harold.

"Well done, at least you can take instruction." He gestured to my outfit. "You have his folder?" I held up the papers in my right hand to prove it. "Perfect, for the next two and a half months that thing will be your bible, know it like the back of your hand and if anything needs to be updated in it I will let you know." Rolling my eyes I tried to make my way around him to the door, his large body stopped me. "Don't let anyone know about out little plan Caity." Harold hissed, his face coming dangerously close to mine. "And be sure that you hide that file from everyone, I don't care how much you think you can trust them. Trust no one." He finished, moving away from the door. Nodding my head obediently I strolled outside reaching for the keys to my Ford Pickup truck. When I raised my head however I saw an Escalade parked in my usual space. Confused I turned to Harold who shrugged. "That's his favorite car." Sighing I put my last suitcase, along with my others in the back seat and started the car, before I could pull away Harold stuck his head in my window. "Don't screw this up kid." With those final venomous words I rolled up my window and pulled out of the long driveway.

On instinct I hit play on the stereo curious about what CD Harold had put in for my long road trip. Imagine my surprise when I heard my step fathers low voice echo through the speakers.

"_What is Nathan Black's favorite city?"_ My eyes widened. I knew the answer was Chicago but that didn't make this any less weird. Harold had actually recorded a Nathan Black quiz for me to listen to on my way to Camp Rock?

"This is so beyond creepy." I muttered to myself. After about 10 more seconds of silence Harold's voice was speaking again, confirming what I already knew.

"_Chicago. For what restaurant did Nathan appear in a commercial for when he was younger?" _Chuck E. Cheese. I knew without hesitation, again Harold's voice said what I already knew; I was surprised when the next track wasn't another question, but a Connect Three song instead. The pattern continued for over an hour; I would listen to two questions and answer them (correctly every time) and then a Connect Three song would play. To tell the truth I was pretty proud of how much knowledge I had retained with only one night of studying. Each time Harold's voice asked me a question I answered them correctly in a heartbeat.

"_Nathan doesn't like…?" _Being on planes.

"_Nathan doesn't know how to…" _Whistle.

"_Nathan owns how many guitars?" _Eight.

God, I sounded like a crazy stalker. All I can say is Gifford better be worth this. Finishing the CD I turned on the radio and listened to the song coming through the speakers.

"Tonight we're going har-har-h-h-h hard . Just like the world is our-our-ah-ah-ah ours! We're tearing it apar-par-par-pa-pa-pa part. You know we're superstars. We are who we are!" I belted out the chorus as I drove past the Camp Rock sign. Alright, so Ke$ha is my guilty pleasure. I'm not saying she incredibly talented or anything but her songs are so damn catchy.

Driving further down the dirt road Ke$ha's voice was replaced with a steady beat from Eminem. Blasting it to full volume I looked for some indication of where I was supposed to park. Further down the dirt road I saw an arrow with the words "Camp Rock Parking" written on it. Following where the sign directed me I pulled up next to a guy, probably around my age, with a clip board in his hand. I watched him whistle at my car, well Harold's car, as I slowed to a stop. Rolling down the window I noticed that the boy's eyes hadn't met mine and were still checking out the car I was driving.

"Damn dude this car is off the-" The guy looked at me for the first time and his jaw dropped in surprise. "You're not a dude." I smirked at his shock. "And is that my boy Eminem playing in there?" I laughed, nodding, and turned down the music so I could hear him better. "Well shoot girl, I sure hope you're not just dropping someone off because I think we could become good friends this summer." He stuck his hand toward my open window. "Sander" Grasping his hand in my own I shook it.

"Caitlyn, Caitlyn Gellar." Releasing my hand I saw him check something off his clip board before looking at me again.

"Well according to this" He gestured to his list. "You are a camper here, so here's your parking pass." He handed me a yellow slip of paper with the Camp Rock Icon on it and the word camper written under it. "And just so you know, campers are only allowed off camp grounds on Sundays." Smiling, I put the paper in my front window.

"Thanks Sander! I better get going but I'm sure I'll see you around." He sent me a friendly wave before walking to the car behind me to get their information. I pulled into the first parking space I could find and grinned. Maybe Camp Rock wouldn't be so bad. I hopped out of the car turning to pull my luggage out of the backseat. If everyone here was as kind and friendly as Sander then this summer may actually be enjoyable. As if on my thoughts were heard; I felt someone knock into me before we both fell to the ground, something hot spilling on me in the process. Regaining my concentration I saw a petite blond girl on the gravel next to me with a look of horror written on her overly done face. Opening my mouth to speak an ear piercing screech stopped me.

"Oh My God! Ewww!" The blond hopped up quickly sending daggers down to me, who was still on the ground. "YOU knocked into me and spilled my non-fat latte all over me!" She accused. I took this moment to examine her, I saw nothing on her glittery red tank top and her white jean skirt showed no signs of stains, apart from a little dirt from where she had fallen. All in all there looked like there was no damage done from the collision. Pulling myself off the ground I met her eyes.

"Um, where?" Her tiny body tensed at my question, she stuck her white ballet flat covered foot toward me and pointed. Looking down I saw what she was talking about. There was a drop of latte on the toe. Was. She. Serious? "I'm sorry are you kidding?" I held back a smirk. "You're freaking out over a DROP of coffee on your shoe?" Her blue eyes narrowed as she met mine.

"Not coffee, latte." She seethed. "And these flats cost more that your entire outfit put together." She angrily brushed off the dirt from her body. "Maybe if you watched where you were going, new girl, we wouldn't be having this problem." I narrowed my eyes.

"Um, excuse me but you are the one who bumped into me. And I am the one who has coffee spilled all over her." I gestured to my soaking outfit. "So you can stop being so dramatic." The girls jaw dropped; obviously she had never been spoken to that way before and didn't like it.

"You should be thanking me, if anything I made that ugly outfit look better." Sizing me up, she continued. "Of course even mud could improve that shirt." I raised my eyebrows.

"Well sorry I dressed appropriately for summer camp and don't look like I just walked off the set of a Hannah Montana video." Huffing, the blond girl stormed away, yelling into her cell phone about where the nearest star bucks was. Groaning I began to pick my dropped luggage off the ground, reaching for my last duffle I saw another hand reach out to help me. Raising my head to meet the person my breath caught in my throat.

Nathan. Freaking. Black.

I began to inwardly freak out, the guy I was supposed to make fall in love with me was standing no less than two feet away and I looked like an espresso machine exploded in front of me. My mind immediately started racing, trying to remember something, anything, I knew about him and could start a conversation about. But my mind was drawing a complete blank, everything I knew on my ride here had just flown out of my head and I was left standing in front of a rock star looking like a dope. His hand waved in front of my face, bringing me out of my trance.

"Hello, anyone in there?" He chuckled as I was brought back to reality.

"Uh huh. Sorry, must have bumped my head when I hit the ground." I laughed awkwardly while he let out a breath of relief.

"Good, I was afraid you were a crazed fan about to faint." _That's right._ I remembered._ Nathan Black loves his fans; but likes to be treated like anyone else. _

"So it's good that I hit the ground?" I teased, trying to hide the growing smile on my face. The rock stars eyes went wide at the statement.

"No! I didn't mean that I meant I was glad- I mean you hit the ground and- I don't want you to be hurt or-" He let out a sigh. I decided to put the poor guy out of his misery. I reached my hand out for him to shake.

"Hi, I'm Caitlyn Gellar." I smiled brightly. "You're Nathan Black right?" _Psshh. As if I didn't already know._

"Call me Nate. It's nice to meet you Caitlyn." He shook my hand for a second before letting it drop but our eye contact didn't break for several moments. Nate was the first to look away, his cheeks reddening as he reached for one of my bags. _Nate can't hold eye contact with a girl he's nervous around._ I listed in my mind forcing back a smirk. I had only met this guy 5 minutes ago and my research was already paying off. Putting my attention back to Nate I smiled when I noticed had my duffle slung over his shoulder.

"Trying to rob me Black?" I teased, gesturing to the bag. _He always wanted a girl to call him by his last name, but no one could ever pull it off. _I recited in my head. Nate chuckled lightly.

"More like offering to help. Here take this." I reached my arm out to take my laptop case he was handing me but he took hold of my wrist before I could. "You like the Cowboys?" I looked down noticing he was talking about the Dallas Cowboys charm on my bracelet. Nodding, I slowly pulled my arm out of his grasp so I could adjust the laptop over my shoulder. "They're my favorite team!" He said excitedly.

"I thought you only liked the Yankees?" The words flew out of my mouth before I could stop them. Nate's head cocked in confusion.

"Why do you think that?" Shit. I wasn't supposed to know that. Trying to cover up for my blunder I noticed that he had a Yankee keychain handing out of his pocket.

"You're, um, keys." I fibbed, trying to be as believable as possible. "I kind of assumed." Praying he would buy it I sighed in relief as the confusion washed off his face.

"Oh, well the Yankees are my favorite baseball team, I don't watch football all that often but when I do it's Cowboys all the way!" I laughed at his enthusiasm. "But that can be our little secret" He leaned closer to me. "Being from Jersey I don't like to advertise I root for a Texas team." Leaning even closer I whispered back.

"My lips are sealed." _Confidence. He loves girls that are confident_. I thought before leaning back from him. "So since you insist on helping me, do you think you could show me where my cabin is too?" Nate grinned, but avoided my eyes.

"Sure! I can even give you a tour after you drop your stuff off."

"Sounds great just let me get my phone from my car." Turing back to the Escalade I reached in grabbing what I needed before facing Nate again.

"That's your car?" He looked like a little boy on Christmas Morning. "That my dream car!" I feigned surprise.

"No Way!" I walked closer to him "Maybe since you're being so nice to me, I'll let you drive it one day." I stifled my laughter brought on by the look on his face.

"Let me? Drive an _Escalade?_" I nodded my head amused.

"Only if we start that tour Black." Like a bullet Nate picked up the rest of my bags and hurried toward the campsite. Turning around he called out to me.

"Well, are you coming or not Gellar?" He sent me wink, causing my face to turn about thirty different shades of red. Telling him to wait one second I turned away from him pretending to lock my car but really catching my breath. I couldn't let him do this to me. I was supposed to be the one in control. I'm the one who has to be his dream girl and that can't happen if my legs turn to jelly every time he looks at me. Get a hold of yourself Gellar, you're doing this to get away from Harold and get to Gifford. Taking a deep breath I started towards Nate Black, from this moment on he wasn't a friend or a rock star; he was a mission and I was going to complete it.

* * *

Ch 2! Hope you guys liked it! Let me know by reviewing please Next Chapter: Tour with Nate and meeting the rest of the campers!

Youtube: CarlyMarie63


End file.
